


In the Heat of the Moment

by MerKat



Series: MerKat RPs [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha!Sherlock, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biting, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mounting, Omega Verse, Omega!John, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:18:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1544009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerKat/pseuds/MerKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The start of John’s heat is just the thing to put a quick end to their latest case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Heat of the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Mer and I ended up doing a RP and I liked it so much, I’m posting it. We may do more RPs and if we do, I’ll make a series of it.

They'd been out on this case for days, up and down London. John knew how focused Sherlock could get, so when he started to notice the signs of heat he tried to ignore it. Now though they were pressed close together in an alley and John knew the jig was up.

Very few things could draw Sherlock's attention from a case, especially an ongoing case. The smell of his mate's heat beginning, however, was one of them. With John pressed closed to his back in the dark alley, his other senses were lit up and the heat emanating from the omega at his back was just as telling as the scent tickling his nose. " _John_ ," he whispered, voice heated.

"I can hear you just fine," muttered John. "I _know_. Finish this damn case and we can go home." John could feel himself growing wetter at his alpha’s tone.

"Obviously," Sherlock snapped, forcibly yanking his attention from his doctor and back to the case. He would have the suspect in cuffs and his mate on his knot soon enough. If he reminded himself how unimportant he used to think biology was, he could have it all sooner. The Alpha was rising under his skin and he rolled his shoulders, adjusting his coat before he grabbed John's hand and pulled. "Come along, John!"

John chased after his mad alpha, pulling his gun as they skidded around a corner. Sherlock was already dialing Lestrade. The suspect gave an undignified shriek.

Possessive and aggressive instincts already incensed by his omega's approaching heat, Sherlock was more on guard than he usually was, and when the suspect drew a blade, he shoved his phone in his pocket and dove, ignoring the hot flash of burning pain along his right side in favour of pinning the no-longer-armed attacker to the ground and snapping his teeth right by the beta's neck.

"Sherlock!" John came to halt near them. He could see the wound. The beta was trembling. "You're hurt." John wanted to tend his wound but Sherlock wasn't liable to give up pinning the suspect until the police arrived.

Fingers danced around the pain in his side but they were John's so he ignored them in favour of keeping his attention on the threat which was laying bonelessly beneath him. He wouldn't have noticed the arrival of the police if not for the arrival of the scent of pack, of his brother's mate.

Lestrade took one look at the scene and sighed. He could smell John's heat as well. "Does he need hospital?"

"No. I can take care of him at home. Sherlock tell him what he needs to know so we can go." John wanted to give up control, but one of them needed a clear head.

It almost took more effort than he would ever admit to pull himself from the brink of absolute loss of control. But he was Sherlock Holmes, mated alpha or not, and so that's exactly what he did. As shortly as he was able, he spat out the relevant information, nearly faster than Lestrade could write them down. The DI finally threw up his hands in frustration.

"I'll just get the details when there's a break in John's heat, yeah?" Greg had been shocked when, during John and Sherlock's first heat together, he'd received a text message regarding a current case. Who texts work when their mate is in heat? Sherlock Holmes, apparently. By now though, he'd learned to what he could get when he could get it.

"Sorry," muttered John, getting an arm around Sherlock. 

He got them a cab and took a closer look at the wound, fully aware of his alpha’s scent and heat all around them. His vision blurred and he tried to focus. "Looks like your coat took the brunt of it."

Sherlock forwent answering in favour of curving around John's probing hands to scent along his mating mark, nuzzling his way around the fabric of the thick coat collar to reach his goal. The hands at his side drew away, allowing him to pull his mate closer and right up into his lap. The cabbie, behind his pane of scent-blocking plastic, wisely ignored them. As if he would knot his mate in a _cab_.

John angled his head, craving teeth and skin. And knew he was staining his trousers. They finally got to Baker Street and he threw extra money at the cabbie, barely prying himself out of Sherlock's lap. "Come on."

His omega was out of the cab and halfway up the stairs before Sherlock realised it and he bolted after John. The excitement of The Chase was boiling his blood as he took the stairs four at a time, bursting through 221B's front door right after his mate and taking vicious pleasure at tackling the omega and pinning him to the floor.

John keened with pleasure, ignoring scraped elbows and knees. He tried to escape, knowing it would make his alpha even crazier. He angled his neck again in submission after a moment, hot and sweaty and wearing far too many clothes.

His omega truly was amazing. Knowing when to give him fight and when to submit. He accepted the offering eagerly, clamping his blunt teeth on the edges of the mating mark that he would renew when he pierced his mate with his knot. John was bucking beneath him but in pleasure rather than fight and he wasted no time shoving jeans and slacks down hips to thighs, in too much a hurry to undress them properly. His omega had been out in public smelling like _that_ for too long of a time for his instincts to be comfortable. He needed to mark and scent and fuck him _now_.

"Fuck me," panted John, getting a hand down and around his cock, rutting against it. He kicked his pants further down, groaning. He needed his alpha to take and claim and mark. Wanted the burn of his knot inside of him. One of Sherlock's hands was close enough to suck two fingers into his mouth.

With his fingers encased in that warm, wet heat, all patience for having his cock in the _tight_ warm, wet heat evaporated and, bracing himself on the elbow connected to the enveloped fingers, the alpha lifted his pelvis up from his mate's dripping arse to grab his cock and guide it where it belonged, where it was needed most.

John cried out. He shoved back against his alpha, shouting with need, lost in the hormones raging through his body. He writhed, pinned, submitting utterly to the one alpha that could claim him

Snarling, Sherlock thrust hard and bottomed out before immediately pulling back out, only to thrust back in again. His omega's mouth was slack around his fingers but he didn't bother to remove them, enjoying the failed efforts to suck at them. Each thrust had his mate's hip bones knocking into the hardwood floor but he heard no complaint, likely because the tip of his cock was stroking what his omega needed as his growing knot began to catch on John's tight rim.

"Yes, yes," chanted John. He wanted filled. In this moment he wanted to swell with child, give everything to his strong alpha. The knot made him see stars and he gasped weakly, barely aware he was starting to come.

The tight passage hugging his cock was only getting tighter, constricting and dilating in increasing frequency, alerting him of his mate's impending orgasm. Sherlock fucked into his mate faster, his knot too big for his cock to slide completely in now. He pulled his fingers free to yank at the collar obscuring his mating mark and John's shirt ripped until tan shoulder blades were revealed and tan arms were trapped at the base of his omega's undulating spine.

John came as Sherlock's teeth came down sharp on his mark, crying out wordlessly. His alpha's seed and heat filled him, his own body clamping down around his knot and the world reduced to twin points of pain and pleasure.

Every spasm around his cock and his knot had a fresh wave of seed flowing from him into his mate. He growled and tightened his teeth in flesh, curling tightly over his mate. His omega was panting and whimpering but remained pliant beneath him, waiting for his primal need to be sated. Slowly, the possessiveness and aggression faded as his knot deflated and his jaw loosened until, finally, teeth and cock alike slipped free from his mate.

"Fuck," muttered John, rolling over and blinking owlishly at his lover. He smiled and leaned up to kiss him. "Love you," he said sleepily, quite content to just go to sleep right here on the floor, wrecked clothes and semen on the carpet be damned.

Sherlock came back to himself in time to hear the whispered sentiment but John was already asleep. His brow furrowed in concern as he took in the state of his mate's tattered neck, slowly wrapping his omega in his arms and dragging him close. As gently as he could, he licked at the mating mark until blood stopped beading at the surface. Then and only then did he finally relax, arranging himself and John until they were as comfortable as they could get on the floor. He pressed a kiss to the curve of an ear before whispering "I love you, too." Even in sleep, John smiled and gave a contented sigh before snuggling closer. Unable to stop himself from smiling in return, Sherlock tightened his arms before allowing himself to slip into sleep in the afternoon sun.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Out of curiosity, can you tell the difference between our styles? Either way, don’t forget to check out [Mer’s tumblr](http://merindab.tumblr.com/) and [Kat's](http://themadkatter13-fanfiction.tumblr.com/).


End file.
